Helen and Ashley working out
by phillip.madsen.549
Summary: Helen and Ashley are in the Gym wearing tight shirts and very tight shorts.


Helen and Ashley working out

Author's Chapter Notes: Helen and Ashley are in the Gym wearing tight shirts and very tight shorts.

Helen and Ashley were working out in the gym as Will walked, letting him see them hitting the punching bag hard and fast, as well as lift weights, causing him to become frustrated. He stopped to admire the way their bodies moved when they would lift weights and hit the bag in front. It was so arousing to see her like this now. He doesn't know what to say as he was so overwhelmed by the scent and the curves of her body.

She finally looked up and saw him staring at her, looking at her up and down and all over.

"Will," she said with a small smile. "Come on in and join us."

He started to but hesitated a bit before gathering up his courage and began to walk towards her again smiling. "Ashley, are you ok?"

She looked at him and then started to run her hands up his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it.

"Ashley, I don't think that we really want to do this here in the gym," Will suggested. "What if Henry or Big Foot were to see the three of us like this?"

"Will, I really don't care what they both think about it," they both said to him at the same time. Then they both stepped closer to Will, touching and caressing him.

Will gulped. "I don't think it's not a good idea," he said, thinking of the reaction of Big Foot mainly. When they continued he looked incredulous. "Magnus? Ashley? What are you doing? I said not here. It's really not a good idea."

Magnus and Ashley smiled at each other. "Will," Magnus said for them. "We don't care if it's a bad idea. We need this, and we are going to do this. Here. Now."

Will made a decision. "Fine," he told them. "Close the gym doors. If you want this in here, and now, you are going to get exactly what you asked for."

"What you mean by that," Ashley asked, exchanging a glance with Magnus.

Will stepped close to them and let his hands wander over Magnus first, and then Ashley. He never let his hands wander far enough to arouse, only tease and tempt.

"Stop teasing!" Magnus demanded, while Ashley nodded in agreement with her.

"Why?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

"Because we are not fragile," Ashley stated firmly. "Either of us. And we want more than just a tease!"

Will chuckled. "Magnus, Ashley," he told them in a seductive voice. "It's what I like to start out with. Watching you as I tease you. Seeing you squirm. You both look incredibly sexy in those tight tops and shorts," he told them, giving them some admiring and appreciative looks while continuing to tease them. "Now it looks like you're ready for what I have in mind."

"Will," Ashley said, a bit uncertain now that his full intent was clear, and the teasing that she and her Mom had engaged in was coming back on them full force. "Why are you doing this to both of us together? In front of each other."

"You to said you wanted to see what I was really made of," Will replied, still continuing with his actions, "and I'm going to show you exactly what I'm made of."

Helen looked at Will, gaging his resolve, and deciding that, despite the awkwardness of the scanario, despite the earlier teasing of him by her and Ashley, she wanted this. "Well what are you waiting for? I'm right in front of you."

"Mom?" Ashley said, clearly even more shocked. "Why you doing this?"

Magnus turned her attention to her daughter. "Ashley, I'm a woman, and I need this. You can either join us, or you can leave. Your choice. But let me warn you. If or when you walk out that door you're never going to get this from Will ever again. Do you understand?"

Ashley let her eyes wander a bit and took in what he was offering, deciding to stay. She hadn't been with a guy is a long time. Her attention shifted when she heard Will talking to her.

"If you're staying, Ashley," he told her, "take off your shirt and shorts and then lean yourself back up against the wall."

Ashley leaned up against the wall like he'd told her to, and looked at him, waiting and getting seriously aroused. "I'm waiting," she told him.

He looked at her, admiring the view. "You just wait quietly where you are while I spend a little time with your Mom," he told her. "Understand?" He almost laughed when he saw her nod vigorously in agreement with what he told her.

He pulled Helen, who had removed her clothes while this was going on, to him and started to finger her deeply and well.

"Mmm," she let out as she moaned softly, loving the feel of his finger deep inside of her. "Will, stop teasing me and fuck me. Now," Magnus said bluntly and firmly.

"Whats the rush Magnus?" he questioned teasingly. "There someplace you have to be other than right here?"

Magnus moaned as he continued his assault on her senses. "No, there's no other place I would rather be, but you seem to forget I am still your boss, Will," she said, showing him the wicked gleam of her own in her eyes.

Will smiled. "No, I haven't forgotten that you're my boss. But I think its time you stop treating me like a little kid."

"Will, what makes you think that is how i treat you all the time?" she asked, knowing what he was talking about, but wanting him to respond in an aggressive way. She wasn't disappointed as, without a word, he forced himself into her ass and pounded the hell out of her as she screamed her pleasure long and loudly.


End file.
